Celestial Tournament! Chapter 16
Rematch Daiki: I guess they're acting that way to discourage us from doing anything against Saint Caligula. Kenshin remains silent for a few seconds. Daiki: Are you alright, young man? Kenshin: Yeah. The things you told me got me thinking a bit. Daiki: You shouldn't worry though! Saint Caligula respects his words, so he's gonna allow every pirate or bounty hunter leave after the tournament. Kenshin remains with a worried look on his face. Daiki: Kenshin, right? Kenshin: Yes. What? Daiki: My house is my pride. Would you like to see it? Maybe it will take some of your worries away and make you feel better. Kenshin: Sure, I guess. Kenshin leaves the room together with Daiki and they start visiting different rooms. They cross a large hall and Kenshin notices a sword randomly placed near a wall, then starts wondering if Daiki is actually a fighter. Daiki: This is the room I made for my son to live in with his wife. Kenshin and Daiki spend a few minutes in the large and splendid room, then they leave, crossing the hall again. To Kenshin's surprise, the sword is not there anymore. Instead, he notices an umbrella close to where the sword was. Kenshin: the... Daiki shows Kenshin a few more rooms, then they cross the hall once more, but there's no umbrella anywhere around anymore. Instead, he notices a cane, once again, close to the position where the sword and the umbrella were. Kenshin suddenly stops. Daiki: Anything happened? Kenshin: You're not the one doing this, right, old man? Daiki: Doing what? Kenshin starts unsheathing his swords slowly. Kenshin: As I thought. The old man looks at Kenshin kinda surprised. Daiki: What do you want to do? Kenshin slowly moves his swords on the ground, making them burst into flames, then covers them with electricity. Kenshin: Please stay down. Daiki: What are you... Kenshin: Fire Lightning Demon's Ascending Dragon!! Kenshin spins once, releasing a huge tornado of flames and electricity around him that instantly blows up the entire house. Daiki: WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? The tornado of flames and electricity also hits the Marine soldiers that were around the house and knockes them out. Even Takashi gets slightly injured from the attack. Kenshin: is he? Suddenly, a person wearing a black coat jumps out of the ruins of the house. The person is no one else than Sander. Kenshin: I thought it was you...the Atom Atom Fruit user. Sander: My my, what a sharp mind. Kenshin: Objects don't randomly change into something else. You're the only one capable of doing something like that. Sander: You should thank me for that though. Kenshin: Why? Sander: Take a look around you. Kenshin does as Sander says and he opens his eyes wide in surprise as soon as he notices the knocked out Marine soldiers and Takashi. Kenshin: What are you... Takashi: SANDER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Daiki: Ta...Takashi-san? What... Daiki falls on the ground and tears can be seen in his eyes. Daiki: Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong? Daiki looks up at Kenshin, who was standing tall, with an eager to fight look on his face. Daiki: Why did you do that to my house? I took care of you...I tried to help you. Kenshin: Don't get in my way, old man. Daiki gets back on his feet and starts walking away. Daiki: As you say... Sander: Remind me, what was the result in the fight between you and Takashi? Kenshin: You don't need to provoke me in any way. Kenshin picks up his cloak and throws it away. A demonic look can be seen in his eyes as he starts approaching Takashi fearlessly. Kenshin: I'm gonna kill him either way. Sander: Killing the head of the main noble family would sure make you famous on this island. Takashi: Big words for someone who lost to me in the tournament. After your defeat, you shouldn't be allowed to talk, trash. And you, Sander, don't think you're gonna get away with this. Sander: I'm not gonna interfere in your fight guys. I just wanted to make it fair. A sneaky attack wouldn't have been the most fair first move from you, Leiko. Kenshin: Are you ready? Since when the storm begins, it won't stop until it devastates everything in it's path. Takashi: DON'T YOU DARE ACT ARROGANT, SCUM!! Takashi pushes his right hand forward, sending a spear of liquid metal flying towards Kenshin. With a very calm look on his face, Kenshin starts walking forward without any hesitation. Sander: The battle of arrogance? This should be interesting, glad I have a seat in the first row. Right in the moment the spear would crash into Kenshin's face, it implodes. Takashi looks rather annoyed since Kenshin stopped his attack using only his Devil Fruit. Takashi: Your name...your acts...the look on your face...your personality...EVERYTHING AT YOU PISSES ME OFF!! Takashi pushes both his hands forward, launching a huge wave of liquid metal blades. Kenshin takes a defensive stance with his swords that are currently covered with flames and electricity. However, before he could do something to defend himself, hands made of liquid metal start coming from the ground, catching his legs, rendering him unable to move. In the same time, a tall figure can be seen behind Kenshin, wielding a huge sword. Takashi: You're... Kenshin: Raika Goen Kaku!!(Lightning Flash Flame Shell) Suddenly, Kenshin's entire body gets covered with flames and electricity. All the attacks crash into him at once, creating a huge explosion that destroys a big portion of the area. Kenshin emerges from the clash without any injuries. Sander: Hey, this guy is not that bad, right Takashi? Takashi: You shut up! Kenshin rips off his shirt, revealing all his injuries that he got during his fights with Takashi and Tadashi, as well as the ones he got during the time he lost his control. Sander: a monster. Kenshin starts walking towards Takashi with a look in his eyes that only shows how much he wishes Takashi's death. Sander: You might be in trouble, little prince. Takashi: I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, TRASH!! Takashi lifts both his arms, lifting a lot of liquid metal in the air around him. Takashi: Yokai!! Takashi creates countless beasts made of metal that start advancing towards Kenshin at once. Takashi: This is what I defeated you with last time...with your current injuries, this should be much easier. Kenshin stops and pushes his feet into the ground, taking an offensive stance. Kenshin: Goen Ryuga!!(Ultra Dragon Flame Fang) Kenshin swings all his swords at once towards the beasts, releashing a huge slash of fire, covered with some weak electricity. On its way towards them, the slash starts taking the shape of a dragon, with fangs that are made of electricity. The two attacks clash, and in a split second, all the metal beasts are obliterated. Takashi's expression shows shock and despair as the slash leaves a large cut on his chest. Takashi: of my strongest techniques...no...NO!! In his despair, Takashi powerfully kicks the ground and shouts. Takashi: SHUNTENSATSU!!(Instant Heaven Kill) The entire area gets covered by the shadow of Takashi's massive attack. Takashi: GO BACK TO HELL, DEMON!! Kenshin calmly looks up at the sky that was now covered by the mass of metal. He gathers incredible amounts of energy in his legs and jumps towards the metal moon as the flames and electricity around his body change their shape into a dragon. Kenshin: Goen Ryuga: Homura!!(Ultra Dragon Flame Fang: Blaze) Kenshin stabs all his swords at once into a small part of it, then releases the dragon that was formed around him that bites the metal moon, crushing it instantly with its fangs. A huge explosion covers the entire sky. Takashi has an emtpy look on his face since he just seen his absolute strongest technique decimated by Kenshin. Sander: Don't say I didn't warn you, Leiko. Kenshin emerges from the explosion and lands on the ground calmly. Meanwhile, the result of Kenshin's technique can be seen on the entire island since a pillar of fire and electricty is advancing through the clouds, until it can't be seen anymore. Takashi: W... Kenshin starts walking once again towards Takashi, in the same calm manner. Takashi: he...gonna kill me? Suddenly, the flames and electricity around Kenshin's swords disappear. Takashi starts smiling, as he sees this as a good sign. Takashi: As expected...that...that amazing power has its limits! Kenshin: Actually... A strong killing intent can be felt around Kenshin. Kenshin: I just opened the Gates of Hell. In an instant, Takashi gets multiple large cuts on his body. He starts throwing out blood and looks at Kenshin with an empty look on his face. Takashi: is happening? He's completely different than before... Takashi lifts his head, to look at Kenshin. The anger inside him explodes once he sees Kenshin with a look that shows pity for him. Takashi: I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!! Takashi shouts as loud as he can, sending countless waves of metal blades flying towards Kenshin. With an attitude that shows superiority, Kenshin starts dodging every attack effortlessly. Takashi: STOP IT!! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND JUST DIE, SCUM!! Kenshin appears in front of Takashi, with all his swords prepared to kill the noble. Kenshin: Ultimate Technique: Stab like a... Takashi remains frozen in place as he expects his death to come in a second, however, suddenly, Kenshin turns around and starts running away from him very fast. Takashi: is he... Kenshin starts cutting down all the metal blades desperately. Takashi: would he try to...he dodged the... After around a minute, Kenshin successfully destroys all the metal blades and start panting heavily from the effort. Behind him the old man Daiki can be seen cowering. Takashi: You did all that...to protect him? Kenshin turns towards Daiki, who started to cry. Kenshin: It will all be good in the end, no worries old man. Takashi: Why the hell...WOULD YOU BOTHER TO PROTECT A USELESS OLD MAN?? Kenshin: I respect my words. Kenshin remembers his past and the the words he said to Richard during their third and final fight. Kenshin: No matter what I will have to do, I won't let anyone suffer around me again. Takashi: will use all my energy for a final attack...but...can I actually do anything against him? Takashi notices some people that were watching the fight from some distance. Takashi: Damn it! We got a lot of attention on us! If we get caught, we might get disqualified from the tournament. Kenshin: I guess we can end this for now. It will be more fun to kick your ass in front of an audience. Takashi arranges his glasses, then turns with his back at Kenshin. Takashi: We'll see about that...Demon Swordsman. Kenshin shows a pleased smile on his face as Takashi starts walking away. Sander: Damn...you're really crazy! I was starting to think Takashi is done for. Kenshin picks up a giant wood pillar, despite all his injuries. Sander: Eh? What are you doing? Kenshin: This happened because of you as well, so you better make yourself useful. Sander: What the hell are you talking about? Kenshin: We gotta rebuild this old man's house! Daiki opens his eyes wide in surprise and gets back on his feet. Daiki: Are you...serious? Kenshin: Some parts of the house were completely destroyed and I can't use them anymore, so you better create some wood for me. Sander: What if I don't want to help? Kenshin appears in front of Sander and grabs him by the back of his head with his free hand. Kenshin: Did you say something? Sander: I said I'm glad to help! Kenshin: Glad to hear that. Daiki: never seen a guy like him before. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament